Best Laid Schemes
by Kronoskingofthemonkeypeople
Summary: -"I know how to get Rose back!" - The Doctor is transfixed but Donna is worried. With two universes involved, who could possibly see the conseqences? But nothing will stop the Doctor now...
1. Chapter I

**Best Laid Schemes – Chapter I**

"AHHHHH!!"

The door of the metallic room crashed open as the Doctor barged in yelling, a cricket bat raised above his head, prepared to be sent swinging. Suddenly the Doctor froze and a smile of surprise leapt up on his face as he bumped into the figure in front of him.

"Donna!"

Donna stood in shock, grasping her large fishing net, staring at the cricket bat the Doctor could have hit her with a second ago. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that, Mr?"

The Doctor glanced back at the bat he was holding then slowly brought it down. "I thought it would be handy…you know, for the Spunckt."

Donna smacked the Doctor on the arm with her net. "You should know better then the run into rooms with a cricket bat!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you'd be in here?"

_Pop!_

The metallic room they were standing in suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a patio outside a large futuristic mansion. All around the pool that popped up next to them were dozens of creatures, all aliens, but all females – sprawled out naked in the sunlight.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Doctor…"

"What?" The Doctor looked at her defensibly. "It wasn't me!"

"I don't look like the type who'd be thinking of naked aliens, do I?"

"Why would I be thinking of naked aliens while hunting down a criminal? Why would I be thinking about naked aliens _at all_??"

Donna turned and crossed her arms. "Don't ask me Martian boy, I'm not the only male here."

The Doctor looked around the pool area as the female looked at him and started giggling. "It must have been one of the policemen. It can't get into my head."

"What?" Donna raised her eyebrows. "And it can get through mine?"

"Well Donna, I have had a little more practice at this telepathic stuff than you. Come on," The Doctor grabbed onto Donna's hand. "We gotta get that Spunckt before it does anything else."

They ran past the pool and up the large marble steps to the sound of seductive giggling when suddenly…

_Pop!_

Donna and the Doctor ran into the door.

"Oh for god's…" Donna groaned.

The Doctor rubbed his nose in pain but didn't have to look around to know where he was. He knew that hum; that _feel_.

The Doctor bounded up the TARDIS's ramp with his cricket bat and checked the consol.

"Well," Donna smiled meekly, "I guess this one was me."

Suddenly there was a crash in one of the many rooms. The Doctor looked over at Donna and put his fingers up to his lips, then they both crept forward, out of the consol room and down the long and winding TARDIS corridor.

The Doctor tiptoed down the hall then stopped at a door. Slowly turning his ear to the door, the Doctor signalled to Donna and put his hand on the door handle.

Donna moved right up to the door and rose her large fishing net, ready to pounce.

In one swift movement, the Doctor opened the door and Donna bounded in, crashing the net down one the small figure huddled up in the closet's corner.

The Spunckt was about the size of a medium sized dog, but looked like a mouse. A mouse with no nose. It was wearing what looked like a very expensive tuxedo, and its tuft of hair on his head was so overly moused it remained perfect even when Donna's net was holding it down.

The Spunckt turned around to face them as the Doctor smiled and raised his cricket bat once more.

"Now we've got you!"

The Spunckt cowered back into the net when his eyes suddenly lit up.

"I know how to get Rose back!" The creature squawked.

The Doctor froze. His face fell as his eyes lost their lustre, the memories of _her_ rushing back.

The Spunckt looked excitedly at Donna, then back to the Doctor, seeing that this was his chance. "I know how to get Rose back." He repeated. "If you let me go, I will show you. Just don't hand me in to the pigs."

Donna looked over at the Doctor, concerned. He had lowered the cricket bat, and was now glaring at the creature, eyes wild with dark fire.

"How?" The Doctor shot at it.

The creature crossed his arms in self-contentment. "This is your TARDIS, isn't it? I've seen what it can do. And I know how you can get it to the parallel world and get Rose back."

The Doctor continued to glare at the Spunckt. "How can you do that? How can you get into my head?"

The creature smiled coolly. "I can hop between realities on a whim. I can do anything." It drew its little hand out through a hole in the net. "Do we have a deal?"

The Doctor paused and stared at the hand. Donna looked over at the Doctor sadly.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but you can't. This thing's killed hundreds of people, we can't let him go."

The Doctor didn't respond. He edged slightly towards the creature.

"Doctor…"

Suddenly the door of the TARDIS closet crashed open and five huge biped pigs in police uniforms appeared, guns raised. One of the pig-like policemen smiled as he saw the Spunckt enclosed by the net.

"Got ya!"

_Pop!_

The scene changed to vast grassy plain, the wind sweeping past the Doctor's coat as he remained rigid, staring at the Spunckt.

"Ha!" The policeman rumbled with laughter. "Don't think you can get away that easily! Get 'im boys."

One of the other policemen holstered his gun and pulled out what looked like a large black garbage bag. As two of the other policemen held the Spunckt down the policeman opened up the bag and began to put it on top of the struggling creature.

_Pop!_

They were back in the TARDIS.

_Pop!_

In a police cell.

_Pop!_

In a small straw cottage.

_Pop!_

The policeman finally tied up the bag with the Spunckt inside it. As the creature squirmed around in the bag and they popped through different scenes the policeman brought out a button from his back pocket. Pressing it, the black bag went rigid, and suddenly turned into a solid black box.

_CRACK!_

The creature's spell was broken. They had fallen back into reality, back into the dingy side alley of the roaring city.

The Doctor slunk back to one of the walls as the head policeman put his hands on his hips and smiled triumphantly at his little black prize.

"Thank you Doctor, I can't thank you enough."

The Doctor forced a smile. "Oh, any time." He looked over at Donna, who was staring intently at him. "Come on Donna, we're off."

The policeman looked over to the Doctor. "So soon?"

"Oh, you know – things to do, places to visit." The Doctor looked over at the black box. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Execution." The Policeman smiled. "As soon as possible. It's a happy day for Fagrati."

"See you round, Chief." The Doctor turned and headed down the alley to where the real TARDIS was parked.

"You ok?" Donna asked concerned.

"I'm always ok." The Doctor smiled weakly.

"Yeah right." Donna glared at the Doctor slightly. "You can tell me, you know, how you're going."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door. "I know." He looked up at Donna. "Let's just go…please?"

"Ok." Donna smiled kindly. "Let's go home for a detour. I need to see someone."

The Doctor nodded and followed Donna inside. His mind was rushing a million thoughts a second, ideas, questions, memories – but one stuck out; one that made his hearts stop.

_I can get back Rose. _

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**NB: Why, hello!! Not terribly sure why I'm writing this fic, not because I'm supposed to be studying for my last too exams but more of the fact that it's a Rose Returns fic. And, you know, seeing how Rose is returning for real in two days, don't know why anyone would want to read this. **

**But here it is. Not really sure where this is going to go yet but I do know it's not going to include anything that's already set up from the finale. Also, it's 10/Rose. With Donna. Love Donna. **

**Anywho, if anyone is reading and would like me to continue: REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter II

**Best Laid Schemes – Chapter II**

The TARDIS materialised into a familiar street. After a moment of silence, the blue door opened and Donna walked out onto the small suburban avenue. Surveying her surroundings, Donna then looked back into the TARDIS.

"Come on then! You gonna join me?"

The Doctor flung the screen to him on the consol and was fiddling with the controls. "Ah, in a minute…" He said, obviously interested in something else. "I just need to do this. I'll come in later."

"Whatever." Donna rolled her eyes then closed the door behind her and headed to one of the terrace houses on the street. Coming up to the door, she knocked and waited.

The door opened after a while, to reveal a familiar face.

"Donna!"

"How you going Martha?" Donna took Martha in a large friendly hug.

"Brilliant!" Martha pulled back and smiled with surprise. "Bit busy, I mean, but that's what happens when you've only got two weeks till you're married!"

"Two weeks!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm a bit nervous, but still – the business helps. So, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come round for a little companion gossip session?"

"Of course! But shouldn't you be too busy saving the universe or something to come round for a chat?"

Donna's smile disappeared. "This is serious. I need to ask you a question."

Martha nodded in understanding. "Well, come in. I'll make us some tea." She directed Donna into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Following Martha into the kitchen, Donna looked around the house.

"So, where's this marvellous man of yours?"

"Here." A man suddenly appeared from the kitchen, with solid features and dark stubble. "Hi." He put out his hand to Donna. "Tom Milligan."

Donna smiled as she put out her hand and shook Tom's while peering over his shoulder to Martha. "Quite a looker you've got here."

Martha grinned as she continued to make the tea while Tom was left a bit embarrassed. "So, um, you are?"

"Donna Noble."

"Donna! Martha's told me all about you!"

Donna looked shiftily over to Martha. "She has?"

Martha rolled her eyes as she placed the two mugs on the kitchen table. "I work for UNIT. I can't keep the whole time travelling thing a secret from him."

Tom just shone. "I just think the whole thing's amazing!"

"That it is." Donna nodded.

"Well," Tom looked at his watch. "I better be off. I'm on call for the day. See you later?"

"Not if I see you first, mister." Martha called out from the kitchen as Tom rushed down the hall and out of the apartment.

Donna joined Martha at the kitchen table and picket up her cup of tea. "Good to see you've got a real man."

Martha smiled. "Some days though, I do miss the Doctor." Donna glared at her. "_Not_ in that way. I'm _way_ over that. But I just miss him. As a friend. Actually," Martha looked around. "Where is he?"

"In the TARDIS. Fiddling round with something or other. Which brings me to why I'm here." Martha leaned in slightly. "I'm worried about the Doctor. The last place we were at, some alien told him something, and it really struck a chord with him, and I'm just…I'm worried about him, that's all."

"Donna," Martha began to look a bit worried. "What is it?"

"What do you know about Rose Tyler?"

"Rose?" Martha raised her eyebrows and couldn't help but smile at the irony. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…leave the Doctor and the TARDIS but I still can't escape from good old Rose."

Donna looked at her sympathetically. "You must have been jealous."

"Just a bit."

Donna took a sip of her tea and looked away in deep thought. "They were obviously close. The first time I met the Doctor, he must have said goodbye or something. I don't know. I remember shouting at him when I found her jacket and just the look on his face…he was just a wreck. He mentioned her a few times, but it obviously hurt him. Even just to tell me her name. I don't know…he told me he lost her, but she wasn't dead. What happened to her, do you know?"

"He never really told me either. But when I was at the end of the universe, I overhead some conversations between him and Captain Jack."

"Who's he?"

"Oh, this really hot guy. Loves to dress up in World War II uniforms for some reason. But apparently he used to travel with the Doctor when he was with Rose. But that's a whole different story. But I've pieced it all together, what happened with Rose. The Doctor was at the Battle of Canary Wharf – "

"The what?"

"The Battle? Canary Wharf? Cybermen?"

"Oh yeah – I remember. The Doctor mentioned it."

"You didn't see any Cybermen?"

"I was on holiday." Donna shrugged.

Martha looked at her strangely for a second then decided to give up. "Anyway, Rose was there, and from what I'd gathered from the Doctor and Captain Jack, she ended up in a parallel universe. The problem is though; she's stuck there. The walls are sealed off, in a way. To get her back would probably mean the end of both universes, knowing his luck."

Donna frowned. "This is bad."

"What is?"

"This really isn't good."

"What is it? Donna," Martha's gaze sharpened. "What _exactly _did that alien tell him?"

"He said he knew how to get Rose back. That the TARDIS could do it."

"And he, what – he believed him?"

"I don't know… He did seem to take him seriously, and now – "

" – now he's fiddling with the TARDIS!" Martha shot up. "We gotta talk to him."

Donna raised her eyebrow. "You don't seriously thing he'd put two universes at risk, do you?"

"Who knows what he'd do, but we got to smack some sense into him. Come on." Martha grabbed Donna's hand and yanked her out of the seat and together they ran out of the house, and towards the TARDIS.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**NB: Ok, so I thought I was over this fic. Turns out – maybe not. Didn't really have the inspiration before, but now; now I've got the bright spark of light! Huzzah!! Anywho, hope you're enjoying this, otherwise it's quite the pointless for me to write this, isn't it? Quite. **

**But review! So I can know whether you want me to continue, or to put in Captain Jack. And by the bye – this is in no way a Martha bashing fic. OH no! I love Martha to bits. And nothing or no one is going to bash her. That incudes **_**you**_**, strange 10/rose fan girl lurking in the shadows with a whiffle ball bat. I've got my eye on you!**

**Right. Sorry. REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter III

**Best Laid Schemes – Chapter III**

Martha pulled out the TARDIS key she always kept on her. People were always confused why she wore a normal Lockwood key around her neck, but she knew better. She knew that one day she'd need it. Placing the key in the lock she opened the TARDIS door and entered, Donna following from behind.

"Doctor?" Martha looked around the empty consol room.

"Oi, Doctor!" Donna called out behind her as the door closed. "Where are you?"

"Martha!" The Doctor's head suddenly popped out from the grated floor, pulling the sonic screwdriver from his mouth as he held a mess of wires in his hand. " 'Allo 'Allo! Long time no see!"

"Good to see you too." Martha couldn't help but smile with the quintessential Doctor there grinning back at her.

"What you doing then?" Donna walked up the ramp and stared down at the Doctor in his hole, hands on hips.

The Doctor's light expression faded and he popped his head back into the matrix. "Nothing."

Donna looked up at Martha, who nodded in agreement. Walking up the ramp, she came up to the consol and leaned on it, as they both looked at the Doctor, working away on the knot of wires.

"Doctor," Martha started.

"Hmm?" He continued to work through the mess.

"Donna told me. About what that alien said."

"What alien?" The Doctor tried to throw it off.

"Doctor, listen." Donna interjected. "We're trying to help you here, ok – just; talk to us."

Slowly, he stopped fiddling with the sonic screwdriver and dropped the wires. Turing around, he looked up at Donna and Martha.

"You're trying to get back Rose." Martha said sadly, understanding the pain he must have gone through without her.

The Doctor just remained silent, his face stern, as if trying desperately to keep the walls around him standing.

Donna sat down on the floor and shook her head. "We don't even know if that thing was telling the truth. It was a murderer and a cheat, it would have said anything to escape– "

" What if –" The Doctor quickly interjected but then stopped himself. Martha and Donna looked for him to continue. "What if, just once, he was telling the truth? What if there is a way to get her back, and I was just to blind or ignorant to see it?"

"There's a wall between the universes Doctor," Martha joined Donna on the floor. "You can't break them, or everything will collapse."

"I know that." The Doctor shot quickly. "Of course I know that. Just let me look around for a bit; let me see if there is a way. If there isn't, I'll forget about it, it'll be like before – but now, now I have to at least try, or I'll never know what could be."

Donna looked at the Doctor for a second, and then smiled. "Alright then. Need any help?"

"That's more like it!" The Doctor shone again. "Get out a book from the library. Big, blue – lots of spirals and circles on it."

"Does it have a name?"

"Not that you'd understand. Don't worry – you'll know it when you see it."

"What about me?" Martha crossed her arms.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. "You're going to help?"

"Of course I am!" Martha smiled.

"But, didn't you have one of those real lives to live?"

"I can be put on hold. Anyway, this is a time machine, isn't it?"

"Exellente!" The Doctor grinned. "Read out those numbers on the screen to me as I test this down here."

"Right away!"

The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver back into his mouth and went back to the underground matrix, thoughts rushing at a million miles per second. There was doubt and worry of how he would be if there was no way to get her, but it was overshadowed by hope, a hope he had so vehemently stopped many times, but was now overflowing inside him, knotting his throat and speeding his hearts. He was going to find her, he was going to find Rose and get her back to where she belongs; with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a day since they started helping the Doctor. Or, at least, Donna thought it had been a day. She couldn't really judge time any more. Making a cup of tea, she rubbed her lower back, which still ached from carrying the stupid huge

Time Lord book from the library, which the Doctor spent hours pouring over.

She felt sorry for him. She wanted more than anything in the world to go with him and get the woman he so obviously loved, she wanted more than anything to be there for him when he sees her, but a voice in her head warned her that they'd never be a way to get Rose back. And to see the Doctor, her best friend, be hurt again, would be terrible.

Letting out a sigh, Donna picked up the three cups of tea and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway, towards the consol room.

The vast room looked like it had been bombed. Wires covered the curved walls as boxes and tools and gadgets were strewn across the floor. Martha sat in a heap, cutting through the insulation of some wires while the Doctor was again underneath the grate, looking back for a while at the blue book that lay open on the floor, then disappearing back down.

"Donna!" His invisible voice echoed through the room. "Read out the numbers on the screen, would you?"

Donna gripped tighter onto the three mugs in her hand then went up to the screen, where numbers and spirals flashed on and off. "Ah, it says 8, 93, 2, 5, 1, 0, 1,0,1,1 – "

"What?" The Doctor suddenly cut her off, head shooting out from underneath the floor, so surprising Donna she dropped the cups of tea on the ground.

Donna looked at the tea and sighed, glared at the Doctor then turned back to the screen. "1, 1, 0, 1, 0, 0, 1…"

"Isn't that a binary code?" Marta piped up.

"That's…" The Doctor looked speechless. "That is…binary. Donna, quick – is it still binary?"

"It's all 1's and 0's, if that's what you mean."

"It's the fabric of the universe." The Doctor shot out, becoming excited. "Donna, don't you see – that's it! The binary code is more than just a computer construction, it's code of the universe, just sets of 1's and 0's – if I can harness this, manipulate it, and if I am _very _lucky – we can pass through this world and into the next without so much as a scratch! We can actually get her back!"

With a grin, the Doctor leapt out from the hole and over to the consol, pressing buttons and pulling levers, getting the TARDIS ready to go.

"So," Martha got up from the floor and grabbed onto the consol for support as the room began to rumble. "Where are we off to?"

"Cardiff!" The Doctor smiled triumphantly as he looked up at the churning central collum.

Martha and Donna just looked at each other in horror. "_Cardiff_??"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**NB: Haha, can't say no to that joke. Just too good. But yes! The Doctor and his Time Team are off to Cardiff, and I think they might need a little detour in Torchwood, meet and greet and all that. **

**But I just thought I'd say this: right now, writing this, I am sitting on my balcony, in the sun, in boxers, drinking a beer. And someone told me this is winter. Mad this is. Actually, what this is is Catholics. And of course, the Pope. Come here for their Youth Day in winter and suddenly it's 23 degrees. Man, if I wasn't an atheist….**

**Yes. Thought I would share that with you. Anywho, REVIEW!! And, now that the Pope's here: REVIEW or DIE!! or NOT!!**

**Thank you for flying Church of England: Tea and cake or death?**


End file.
